Confused Love
by ToolaLoolaLoops
Summary: Bells works for Edward and he plays like he doesnt like her but when another guy comes to work with her Bella falls for him. Jacob Black. He gives Jake to another company what will happen then?


Edward sat quiet at his desk as his secretary, Bella, walked in late. She tip-toed over to her work space and he called her name. She stomped her feet and muttered a "Damn."

Bella walked over to him slowly and stood in front of his desk. "Yes Mr. Cullen?" "Bella, don't you think if a boss walks in that he will notice his secretary isn't there giving him his coffee and written out miss calls?" Edward said while chewing on his pen. "I know but I woke up late from…"

"From what Bella…let's see how fast you can make up a lie." "I um read a long book…the one called Harry Potter…yeah that's it." "Which one?" "The third one…it's called The Chamber of Secrets."

"Bella the third one is The Prisoner from Azkaban." He growled at her, "Oh, you were at the new stripper joint I saw you with Angela…" "Edward you can't stop me from having fun." Bella retorted.

"I NEVER said that Isabella and my name is Mr. Cullen to you…" "I can call you what I want….Eddie." She had to think for a minute. "No you can't I am your boss and you will treat me with respect and since you're 'tired' you're going to work extra late…Bella." He clicked the pen and wrote on a note:

Bella must stay extra late.

"I'll just leave." She threatens. "The next day you'll be Newton's assistant and Jessica will take your place as secretary." "You wouldn't you know I hate that-that" "Save your words…now off to work."

Bella rolled her eyes at him and he said, "That's an extra hour." His eyes landed on her butt. She looked back at him and glared…she walked away again but carefully not to show her butt.

Edward chuckled and called her name. She came back to him…he hoped she would be mad. "Yes Mister Cullen?" She sneered. "Fix me a coffee…and make it quick. Yeah and make sure you stir the sugar real good and don't let it get to cold." He ordered and Bella growled as she went to the lobby.

Once she was back she sat the coffee on his desk and Edward sipped out of it and said, "Ugh it's bitter." "Your bitter you stu—"Bella was cut off when Jessica came over and sat a warm cup of coffee on my desk. "Here you are Mister. Cullen just the way you like it." She smiled and winked at me.

Bella starred at her with angered eyes as Jessica looked frighten and skipped away. I sipped out the cup and tried my best not to spit it out. "Mmm…this is good." Bella rolled her eyes at me.

"Anything else? Or should I go get that stupid maid of yours?" "Well YOU could make me a toast with jam." "Do I look like your mother?" "Mmm…well you are old." Bella gasped and walked away.

_He thinks I'm old? Oh that some-of-a….Ugh! Payback Time! _

Bella went into the lobby and grabbed the jam. She smudged some on her shirt. _Ugh. _She went to Edward and said, "Hey, can I go change? Jam and I don't get alone."

"If I was mean I would let you be sticky but you can go." Bella nodded and left quietly.

About twenty minutes later, Bella walked back into the office with a half shirt on showing off her flat stomach. Her jeans were tight and she wore killer boots.

She went to Edward and said, "I'm back and I'm not fixing you a toast…that will happen when I find a boyfriend." She flicked Edward's chin and he starred at her.

One week later:

Bella was sitting at her desk when a tall bright guy came to her. "Umm hey miss." He greeted her in a husky voice. His eyes were dark brown, his arms were HUGE, and his hair was all wet and black.

Bella starred at him before she came back to life, "Hey, how m-may I help you s-sir?" She stuttered. "I'm the new guy…a mister Cullen wanted to see me." "Oh…your Jacob Black…sorry Mr. Black…" Bella grabbed a few sheets of papers and stood up. "Mr. Cullen is in a meeting so that means…I have to be him." Jacob chuckled at her joke. Even though she was so serious.

Bella flipped a sign over that said 'Be Right Back' and lead Jacob over to the back office. Bella closed the door and began to question him. "Okay, now I need a strong man that can do this job" She mocked Edward. "Hah he said that on the phone." Bella laughed as she began to walk like him.

"Holy hell….he walks like that?" Jacob chuckled. "Yeah and he is a total bastard at some point." "Hmph, I don't like those kinds of bosses." "No…I'm your boss as of right now and I can be your boss in the future if some idiot would promote me to assistant manager….but no 'Bella has to prove she is worth it' even though she has for the past four freaking years." Bella hit the table.

"Sorry I just really needed to say that." She whispered as her hair fell in her face. "Everyone needs to let off a little steam." He said. "Right…but I would totally get my tail kicked if I said that to him…"

"Yeah…he would be pissed." "Yeah but you got the job." Bella clapped her hands. "Oh for real?" Jacob hugged Bella and the sudden movement stopped. The office door flew open and there stood Edward.

Bella pulled away quickly and blushed. "I'm going to pretend I didn't see that…now did he do well before the cuddling?" "It was sweet…warm…I mean great and he passed." Bella stuttered and hurried to leave.

Jessica came to Bella. "Is that new guy single…I got to go fishing." "First you like Edward now you like….Trevor?" "Oh that's his name? Trevor!" She giggled while Bella thought _Dumbass._

Bella walked away from her and sat at her desk. The empty desk beside her was now joined by Jacob.

"So you're my new chatting buddy?" Bella giggled. "Yeah…" He mumbled.

Weeks Later:

Bella and Jacob had grown closer and closer. Bella was at her desk, bright and early. Edward walked in and looked at a happy Bella. She followed him to his desk. She sat a napkin and toast on his desk, a cup of coffee and a sticky note.

"Crystal from Twin Towers called you…You also have a packaging that should be delivering in about thirty minutes, have a good day Mr. Cullen." Bella said and skipped over to Jacob who had just walked in. She planted a kiss on his lips and he returned the favor. Edward looked mad and jealous.

Bella smiled and mumbled, "Morning Jake." "Morning Bells." He kissed her nose and sat at his desk. Bella sat down to and begin typing randomly. Every time she typed one word the next word would be Jacob so her report looks something like this:

Our Jacob is the best Jacob there could possibly be. This is Jacob a nice tan yet tall building and we would like you to meet our Jacob. The boss is Jake and he is the most wonderful thing or something…Jacob is my—

"Bella, Bella stop typing." Jacob kissed her neck and cheek. "Bella my name is all through that report of yours….slow down baby." Bella giggled at him and turned to capture his lips.

"We don't suppose to be kissing on the job." Jacob said but he wasn't pulling away. "I'm not worrying about my boss…he has freaked girls in that office a million times so he can't say anything."

"I have to work you know?" "But I don't." "Yes you do." "No…you HAVE to work I don't HAVE to if I don't want to." Bella giggled. "Bells do your job for me please?" "Nope…I'm going to watch you."

Jessica skipped to Jacob's desk, breaking the conversation. "Bitch." Bella mumbled and giggled when Jacob chuckled. "Mr. Black…Mike Newton has set dinner reservations for YOU and ME." She looked at me when she said 'Me'. I rolled my eyes at her.

"So we will meet at the restaurant name Garfield's and then we will talk about the company crossover." "W-what c-crossover?" I and Jacob said at the same time.

"Mister Cullen has called a company and said you would be great…so there you go." Jessica skipped away. "I don't know why he would do this Jake I-""Ever since I went with you that guy has been working the hell out of me! Now I have to leave this job and cross over to somewhere that might have to be far away from my mother! I can't leave this town and I don't have the gas to be traveling back and forth out of towns! It's hard enough trying to find a job and it's going to be wont hard to find another you."

Jacob walked away from Bella and left the building. Bella went to Edward, "Why! Why would you do that! I loved him!" Bella yelled at Edward as she slammed the door shut.

"Now he is leaving…because of you! I have been doing my fucking job and I get no promotion and the one thing I wanted and needed and you took it away." Bella slammed her hands on his desk.

"You're frustrated." "I can't deal with your jealousy anymore Edward…you won't ruin my life…I quit." Bella snatched the name tag off that read, 'Cullen's Secretary Bella Swan' and through it at him.

Bella walked out the office and into the parking lot. Jacob car was still there. Bella went to it and saw him sitting in the passenger seat. "Jake…I-""You quit…why? For me?"

"I just feel like it's my fault he is making you leave and I would like to leave with you." "Of course you can my beautiful Bella." Jacob got out the car and hugged her. "I love you Bells." "Love you too."

**Ight…there is a second part to this of course! Okay maybe lemons between Jacob and Bella but don't pray on it!**


End file.
